A Day on Patrol
by TexasGril
Summary: Andy climbed back into the squad car and handed Nick a cup of coffee. Nick smiled and took it from her. "Are you trying to butter me up with coffee?"Andy smiled at him, "Well, lets see, it's a full moon and it's raining. One Shot


**This is another one shot. The time frames is sometime after 3.13 and UC**

**This story is Rated T**

**I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…..**

Andy climbed back into the squad car and handed Nick a cup of coffee. Nick smiled and took it from her. "Are you trying to butter me up with coffee?"

Andy smiled at him, "Well, lets see, it's a full moon and it's raining. I so, do not want to drive in this, so consider my coffee a bribe for you to drive." Andy batted her eyes at him.

Nick chuckled, took a sip of his coffee and pulled out into traffic. "Well, good thing I am already behind the wheel then."

Five traffic stops, an attempted purse snatching and one stranded motorist later and they decided to break for lunch. Nick pulled into the diner and parked the car. "Let's get some food before my stomach eats my spine. "

Andy chuckled and they both darted out of the car into the diner. They got inside and grabbed the first booth available. After a hot meal, some more coffee and some good conversation Andy and Nick were back out on the road.

A few more accidents and one speeding ticket later. They both were looking forward to the end of shit. As Nick turned on to University, a red Volvo sped past them. "What the..." Nick dodged the car. Andy hit the lights and called it in, "Dispatch 1519, 10-95 on University, 10-28 Alpha Lima Alpha Bravo Five Four six.

Nick noticed the car was speeding up. Andy started calling in their position to dispatch. "1519 turning east bound on King."

Andy looked left and then right, "Clear." Nick proceeded through the intersection and speed up.

Andy again, looked left then right, "Clear."

Nick turned right and continued to chase while Andy watched intersections and called in their position.

As they sped around another corner, Andy called "Clear," and gave out their position.

Nick stepped on it listening to Andy and looking to his left. Andy again called, "Clear."

The Red Volvo dodged a grey pickup truck in the next intersection and kept going. Andy called it again, "Clear."

She was listening to the radio chatter, 1518 and 1509 were catching up to them. Andy called out their position. "Clear."

It was when Nick was half way through the intersection, a dump truck came into the intersection and hit the drivers side, back passenger door and the trunk of their squad car. All Andy heard was Nick yell, "Crap" as they spun out of control. Andy tried to brace herself but the spinning made it harder to do.

The squad car bounced off another car going the opposite direction they use to be going and flipped over on to its roof. The squad car continued to spin on its roof. All Andy could think of was make the spinning stop or she was going to throw up. She heard more metal on metal crunching and the sound of brakes screeching. Andy then closed her eyes and waited.

Nick grabbed his radio on his shoulder, "1519 involved in motor vehicle accident, send a bus and backup last location."

Nick looked over at Andy and saw her eyes closed. "Andy, Andy." Nick struggled against his seat belt and was unable to break free. He noticed his legs were caught under the crushed steering column. Nick tried to reach his utility knife to cut the seat belt. "Andy, Andy are you ok?"

Andy opened her eyes, "Oh thank god we stopped spinning, I thought I was going to throw up." She looked over at Nick. "You ok?"

"I am trying to get to my knife so I can cut the seat belt. You sure your ok?"

Andy tried to move a little, pain shot up her right side of her body. She tried not to show it and quickly tired to cover it up. "I am all good." She had learned not to tell Nick she was fine. He never believed her when she said that.

"Andy tell me the truth, I can still see you, you know."

Andy tried to move again. The pain shot up her right side again. "Yeah when we get out of here, I will be good." Andy tugged at her seat belt and was unable to get it to unbuckle. She then reached over trying to get Nicks knife out so they could cut themselves free. She started to lean over and all about screamed in pain. "I guess I won't do that again."

Nick looked on worried, "Andy, what hurts?"

Andy just closed her eyes trying to will it to stop. "My right side."

Both of them heard the sirens of backup and the ambulance arriving.

"Dispatch, 1519 is trapped in their car, send fire."

Both of them saw footsteps running around the squad car. "Collins, McNally? You guys ok?"

Marlo leaned down and looked into the side window next to Andy. The glass had shattered on impact making her getting to Andy easier but with it being crushed some, Andy would never be able to crawl through it. Andy tried to turn and look at her. "Nick is trapped under the steering column. I just need to be cut out of my seatbelt."

"Ok, you two hang tight a second, Gail is accessing the other drivers and passengers. I am going to get fire to get you guys out."

Marlo disappeared out of their view. Nick looked over at Andy, "Andy, you ok?"

"I am starting to not feel so good."

Nick's head snapped towards Andy and he looked at her, "Andy?"

Andy closed her eyes, "I am ok, just being upside down is wrecking havoc on me."

Nick continued to look at her, "Andy, keep your eyes open."

Marlo ducked down. "Here guys, cover your faces with these blankets, they are going to break the windshield to get you guys out."

Andy and Nick took the blankets and covered their faces the best they could. Marlo backed out of the car and the fireman stepped forward. "Here we go guys," and then he broke the window shield.

The paramedic climbed in. "Officer MeNally, do you hurt anywhere?"

"I hurt on my right side when I move. You can free Nick first, he is trapped in the steering wheel."

The paramedic shook her head; "No we want to get you out first."

The paramedic turned to Nick, "Do you hurt anywhere Officer Collins?"

"Nope, just not liking the whole trapped in the car thing." Nick frowned at Andy as she huffed at him. "You're not winning this, your out first."

The paramedic smiled and said, "Ok, I am going to crawl out and rescue is going to get you out. We will start checking the damage on both of you then."

The paramedic crawled out and Andy turned to Nick. "Ha, they are going to check both of us."

Nick rolled his eyes.

Nick and Andy watched as a fireman crawled in to free Andy. "Hi, I am fireman Ron, I am going to be your rescuer today. I am going to cut the seat belt and Officer Cruz over there is going to help me hold you up so we can lower you slowly instead of you falling to the roof of the car. After that we are going to cut Officer Collins out." Marlo and Ron watched Andy close her eyes. "Officer McNallly, do you understand?"

Marlo tapped Andy on the shoulder, "Andy, did you hear him."

Andy looked around confused, "Yeah I understand."

Ron looked at Marlo, "Did she hit her head"

"Andy, does your head hurt?" Marlo watched Andy open her eyes trying to breath.

Nick watched concerned, "She says her right side hurts. Can that be why she keeps doing that?"

"I am not sure but it just tells me to get her out of here soon." Ron pulled out the seat belt cutter. He held onto her left shoulder while Marlo held unto her right one. "Ok, here we go."

Ron cut the seatbelt and both Marlo and he lowered her slowly to the roof of the car. Another fireman pushed in the backboard into the car so they could get her on it. They then pulled her out. Ron then turned to get Nick out of the car.

Marlo helped lift Andy with the other firemen to the stretcher as the paramedic started checking her vitals as they pulled her out of the rain and into the ambulance. Marlo left Andy side to help pull the backboard out of the car with Nick on it. Nick was then placed on a stretcher too and loaded into the ambulance.

Nick looked over at Andy; he noticed her eyes were closed. "How is Andy doing?"

The second paramedic who was working on Nick looked over at Andy, "She is having trouble with the pain so as soon as you are secure we are headed to the hospital."

Nick tried to sit up and looked at Marlo, "Where is Gail?"

Marlo motioned over to the other cars; "She worried about you and will meet you at the hospital when we are done here. "Nick nodded a put his head back on the board.

Marlo moved to help close the doors to the Ambulance, "Ok guys, I will meet you at St. Mikes. " Marlo shut the ambulance door and headed to her car.

* * *

Thirty minutes later the Ambulance pulled into to the Emergency bay and started to unload Nick and Andy. Marlo and Gail were standing in the bay watching them unloaded them. As they wheeled them by, Marlo and Gail walked into the emergency waiting room. Gail walked over the desk ignoring everyone else in the waiting room. "Hi I am Officer Peck, I am here for Officer Nick Collins. He was just brought in. "The front desk secretary shook her head, "I will note it in the admission and the doctor will be out when Officer Collins has been seen."

"Thank you." Gail turned and looked to see where Marlo was. She saw Marlo talking to Best and Traci over at the back of the waiting room.

Gail walked over, "They are going to let me know when the doctor sees Nick. Traci you want to go and check in for Andy?"

Traci shook her head and started to walk over. Marlo fell into step next to her. "Do you want me to call Sam and let him know she is here?" Marlo watched Traci's expression. Traci stopped in front of the ER secretary, "Hi, I am Detective Nash, I am here for Officer McNally."

The secretary looked up, "Thank you, I will note it and they will be out to talk to you after the doctor sees her."

Traci nodded and then turned to walk back to Best, Marlo again, walked next to her. Traci glanced towards Marlo, "I would say, not to call him. I don't see a reason at all. They are not together."

Marlo slowed her steps. "Traci, he is going to explode when he finds out. Why not head off the blow up and just let him know. They may not be together but he still cares."

Traci stopped and turned to Marlo. "I realize Sam is your friend and all, but I don't see a reason to tell him. I respect you Marlo. I do realize that you are a senior officer but I am not calling Sam on this one."

Traci continued on to where Gail and Best were standing. Marlo stood frozen in her spot for a second and then followed.

They all stood in the back of the waiting room waiting to hear what was going on. A nurse stepped out and called, "For Officer Collins."

All four of them moved forward. Gail spoke first, "I am Gail Peck, I should be listed as his emergency contact."

The nurse looked at the chart. "Yes, ok. The doctor has seen Officer Collins and he has suffered mostly scratches and bruises. He will be released in about an hour. I will have to request only you, Ms. Peck to go back with him."

"Ok, Thank you, do you have anything on Officer McNally?"

The nurse looked confused and turned to the desk, the secretary handed her the file. "I am sorry for the confusion, one of her emergency contacts is with her right now. We briefed him."

Traci, Best and Marlo looked confused. Gail understood why, "Its ok, I will make sure the information gets passed on. Thank you, I will be back to get Officer Collins in a second. Is it ok if Detective Nash comes back with me?"

"That is fine just please limit it to the two of you. We are out of room back there. It looks like from the chart that she has two broken ribs on the right side, bruises and scratches. She should be released in about an hour or so."

"Thank you so much for letting us know," said Best.

Traci answered Marlo and Best's questioning looks about why someone else was briefed. "I totally forgot, she told me she put Nick down when they went UC. It makes sense that Nick would still be her emergency contact."

Gail smirked, "I totally forgot about that, she had asked me what I thought. She need another person, I thought it was logically to put him down. They are partners."

Marlo and Best just looked at the two like they had lobsters coming out of their ears.

The nurse motioned towards Gail and Traci.

"We will be here when you get back," said Best. He turned to his phone to make some phone calls. Marlo kept looking at her phone wondering if she should let Sam know or not. Best was talking to someone on the phone and could see what Marlo was thinking. He put his hand on hers and shook his head no. Marlo closed her phone and sat down to wait.

An hour later Gail came out. "Andy is having trouble breathing so they are going to keep her over night. Nick and Traci are with her right now until I get back from getting their stuff and dropping off all the weapons. "

Marlo and Best stood up. "That is fine, Marlo please take her back and I will stay here for now. "

Marlo headed back to the barn with all the stuff. They walked in and Gail went straight to the locker room. Marlo went to the equipment room with all the weapons.

Gail quickly changed, grabbed Andy's bag and walked out to meet Chris outside the locker room. "Here is his keys and bag. Dov and I will stop by with dinner when we get off shift. Do you need anything?"

"Thanks Chris, I owe you one."

"No, no you don't. We all would do it for anyone of us. Glad I was at the barn when you texted me so I could help."

Gail hugged him and headed out.

* * *

Marlo walked into the equipment room to find Oliver securing his weapon. "Cruz, you seem to have you hands full. Do you need help?"

"That would be great. This one belongs to Collins," Marlo put Nick's weapon on the counter. "This one belongs to NcNally and this one belongs to Peck." Marlo continued to line them up. "This one is mine. I am done for the day."

Oliver started to help her with the paperwork. "What happened that you end up bring their weapons back."

"Collins and McNally were in a motor vehicle accident. They are fine, it just they are keeping McNally over night."

"Does Sam know?"

"No, a few people didn't see a need to call him. I voiced that they should but I got trumped. He is going to explode, especially when he finds out Collins replaced him on the notification for her."

Oliver frowned, "I realize they are not together anymore but he still cares."

"That is what I tried to say. Did they listen to me, no." Marlo signed the paperwork and handed it to Oliver, "Gail is headed back up there after she changes. I have paperwork to fill out on the accident. What should I do because he is going to notice, won't he?"

Oliver shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I am sure it will get around the barn and he will either hear it or notice before end of shift. I don't want to be the one to tell him but I also don't want to be on the receiving end for not telling him. It's your call Marlo."

* * *

Gail made it up to Andy's room to find Nick and Traci talking to Andy. "Hey guys, how are we doing?"

Andy put thumbs up. Nick and Traci laughed. Gail smiled, "that is good. Well Chris and Dov will be up soon with dinner because well, food sucks in the hospital and you guys know how hard it is for me to be here. So Andy you better get better quickly or I am going to be in a bed next to you losing my mind."

Andy smiled, "Thanks Gail, I know its tough for you."

Nick jumped up and hugged Gail. "I appreciate you being here. I love you for being so brave and if you need to leave, Andy will understand if we need to go. Ok?"

Gail held onto Nick tightly. He motioned for her to sit down next to him. Traci started the conversation back up. Before you know it they were laughing and regaling each other with stories.

Two hours later Chris and Dov walked in with food. Chris held up the bag of burgers and Dov showed the drinks. "We brought the good stuff," said Chris.

Soon everyone was digging in, laughing telling stories and enjoying the evening with each other.

* * *

Noelle stepped off the elevator to head to Andy's room. Frank had come home to take care of the baby while Noelle wanted to run up and make sure Andy or the rookies didn't need anything. She rounded the corner to see Sam standing outside the door.

She slowed her walk and watched him. He seemed to be standing there listening. She quietly walked up and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see Noelle put her finger on her lips and pulled him down the hallway away from the door.

"What are you doing Sam?"

"I just wanted to see if she was ok. I didn't want to interrupt, they sounded so happy."

"Oh, Sammy, she is going to be ok." Noelle rubbed his arm.

"I know, Marlo told me what happened and that she was here. I knew before coming up she was ok. I just wanted to see for myself."

"Go In Sam."

"No, I am going to head home. They sound so happy and I don't want to stop that. Another time."

Noelle patted his shoulder. "Ok, see you at the barn tomorrow." Noelle headed towards Andy's room. Sam entered the elevator and pressed the down button.

Sam was lost in thought when he got into the truck. As he started his truck he sighed a big relief. Andy was ok. That was all that mattered.


End file.
